


The Wings of a Dove

by Weird_bean_Luna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_bean_Luna/pseuds/Weird_bean_Luna
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, wings didn't grow visibly with a child. No, they quietly developed in the child's body until, quite painfully, emerging from that person's back later in life. There were signs to look for if someone thinks they have wings. Unfortunately, if the child doesn't know their parents and has no reason to suspect that they have wings or is even a hybrid, these signs will go overlooked.orTommy has wings and doesn't find out until he's sixteen.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 392





	The Wings of a Dove

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Description of pain, blood and something growing inside of someone.  
> I really woke up and chose angst

Contrary to popular belief, wings didn't grow visibly with a child. No, they quietly developed in the child's body until, quite painfully, emerging from that person's back later in life. There were signs to look for if someone thinks they have wings. Unfortunately, if the child doesn't know their parents and has no reason to suspect that they have wings or is even a hybrid, these signs will go overlooked. 

This was the case for Tommyinnit, a sixteen year old who hopped from place to place. Sure, along the way he had met Phil and got taken in by him but Tommy had always been a free spirit. He had recently found himself on the Dream SMP and founding L'manberg. Tommy had always felt the sharp pains in his back but had just brushed it off, blaming all those nights of sleeping in trees while bouncing from place to place. Sure, Tommy knew of hybrids. He knew Philza was a winged hybrid. But he never once questioned if he was one. He was deeply rooted in his humanity. 

It had been a normal day in which they were rebuilding L'manberg. Everything was going fine. That was until Tommy keeled over, screaming in pain. The first to his side was Tubbo, concerned for his best friend. The next was Phil, who was the boy's only father figure. Fundy and Niki watched from a distance, unsure of what to do. Tommy, now gritting his in pain, could feel something rearranging itself in his back. It was a fiery pain, mainly concentrated in his shoulder blades. Tommy's brain couldn't comprehend anything that wasn't the feeling of knives being thrust into his back and dragged downwards. If it weren't for the fact that he knew he was safe, he would've suspected that someone was doing just that. Tubbo and Phil frantically looked Tommy over to see what was causing him this much pain. What they missed in their panic was the two lines of blood that was slowly seeping into Tommy's shirt. Them not noticing didn't really matter as there was nothing that they could do to help the child. When Phil did finally notice, he was too late to rush Tubbo away as a pair of wings sprouted out of Tommy's back, knocking both of them off of their feet. To Tommy it felt like something popped in his back and alleviated a good chunk of the pain he felt. Tommy took a moment to take in what had happened. He was now on all fours, palms gripping the grass. That he could understand. What he couldn't understand was the feeling of something on his back. It felt like a shirt but heavier. That's when a sheet of bloodied feathers came into view. Tommy scrambled back, away from the direction he saw the feathers in only to realize that whatever had so many bloodied feathers was behind him. He whirled around only to find nothing there. Now thoroughly confused, he glanced behind him to finally noticed that the wings and bloodied feathers were attached to his back. Even more confused now, Tommy felt himself slipping into panic. There was no way he had wings. He was human. No human had wings. If not for the panicked state he was in and the fact that both Phil and Tubbo were making their way over to him, Tommy probably would have tried to rip the wings off his back. Instead, Phil rubbed comforting circles in the space between his wings while Tubbo talked to him to calm him down. After a bit Tommy ended up collapsing, the emotional and physical drain from the day being too much. 

When Tommy woke up the next day he was laying on his stomach in a bed he didn't remember getting into. The next thing he noticed was a pair of wings that were still bloodied. He immediately freaked out again, waking Tubbo who had fallen asleep in a chair that he put next to the bed. Narrowly avoiding being hit by the wings again, Tubbo started trying to calm Tommy down. Luckily, the commotion alerted Phil who was cooking breakfast in the other room with Niki. Phil left Niki in charge of the food and ran to help his son. Phil and Tubbo managed to calm Tommy down enough for them to have a conversation. The conversation wasn't long and mainly consisted of Tommy being utterly confused as to how he had wings and Phil telling him that he needed to shower then eat. Tommy actually obeyed this, hoping that a hot shower would help clear his head. Tommy learned one thing from showering. Wings were a pain to clean. It was no wonder that Phil had a ridiculously large shower, he needed the space to clean his wings. Tommy got most of the blood out of his feathers before giving up on the wing-front. The next thing that Tommy learned is that he really had no clue how wings worked. This was an observation that came from many instances in which he accidentally did a normal activity and his wings hit something or someone. The first of which happened to be Tubbo. Tommy really hadn't meant to hit Tubbo with his wings. Tubbo just happened to be right behind him as Tommy yawned. This yawn had used some sort of muscle in his back since his wings flew out and hit Tubbo, knocking the smaller boy over. Another time, Tommy was walking with Fundy and stretched without thinking. This ended up accidentally knocking Puffy over. Still, Tommy found himself hesitant to reach out to Phil for help. Tommy, instead, spent countless hours on a nearby cliff, figuring out which muscles did what. This left the muscles in his back incredibly sore which wasn't helped by the wing pertruding from his back. By the time he was made aware that someone was moving here, he was too exhausted to care. Tommy met the enderman hybrid while Tommy was on his way to his cliff. Ranboo could immediately tells that the poor kid was new to having wings. The older of the two had spent time bouncing between homes and had seen a few hybrids get their wings. It was never an easy process. Ranboo ended up asking to tag along, which Tommy responded to by saying he didn't care. Tommy wasn't going to the cliff to stretch, he just wanted an escape today. When they got to the top, Tommy basically collapsed. Tommy had always loved laying on his back, so having wings that prevented him from just that was incredibly frustrating. Ranboo sat quietly and patiently by the smaller child, not quite sure how to help him. The two sat in comfort silence for a bit before Ranboo approached the subject. 

"Y'know, you get used to them." He simply stated.

Tommy looked to him, an eyebrow raised. "What?"

Ranboo shrugged. "The wings." At Tommy's sigh he continued. "I know a few things if you ever need help." 

Tommy shot him a look that Ranboo couldn't quite decipher. The two stayed like this until Tommy opened up. He shared his frustrations with the wings and Ranboo shared tips and tricks that he had picked up from some of the places he stayed. After this, the two became really good friends. Tommy was rarely seen without either Tubbo, Ranboo, or both. 

Dream had been out on a supply run and was just now returning to his chunk of land. He had dropped some stuff off at the castle before making his way towards L'manberg. A blur of white and red flew past him causing Dream to freeze before jumping into a defensive stance. Tommy laughed from his position in the sky. Tommy had learned how to fly and was ready to troll anyone who didn't already know about him which was really only Dream at this point. Dream blinked twice as Tommy hovered slightly above him, wings creating small gusts of wind.

"Tommy?" Dream asked. 

Tommy held his head high, grinning. "Hell yeah bitch!"

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff and funny moments for the soul. No, Tommy didn't how to fly with Phil. Phil taught him very little and isn't an absent father figure but still isn't the best.


End file.
